Naruto
by drueydue12
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto and he finally accepts her love after the war. Now these two are faced with the reality of those who oppose their relationship. Forced to embark on a journey that will separate her from Naruto, Hinata must appease her father in secreting the Clan's alliances, but will she be able to turn down marriage proposals that will benefit her Village as well as the Clan?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. Respected Kishimoto does. **

_Not sure how Naruto will end or the war so forgive me for making up my own (very crappy) script. Pretty sure Naruto and Hinata will end up together. Not sure if Sasuke will come back to the Village or if that's even a possibility for him after being rogue for so long. Kinda hope Neji will be brought back to life, kinda like that whole Pain episode where he brought everyone back that he killed (thank goodness cause I would have had a fit if Kakashi died…. That just cannot happen,,,, ever.). _

_So anyways, this is a Naruto and Hinata fic focusing on their highly speculative eventual romance. Sigh,,,, finally. _

There it is," Hinata said softly to herself as she pulled down yet another first-aid kit from atop a pile in the supply tent.

The war was finally over. Just last night, she had fought and watched the final conclusion to the Shinobi World War. She watched as Naruto collided with Madara and Obito, how Naruto finally laid their agitated spirits to rest.

It was an effort that united the nations and the casualties were high on all sides. Today was a day of recuperation and a time to form new strategies. It was also a time that the memories of those lost on the battlefield kept creeping into the consciousness of those trying to heal and rebuild the living.

Hinata sighed deeply as she brought the kit tightly to her chest and squeezed back the pain that was building. She kept telling herself that she would mourn her cousin properly once she returned home and they held a proper ceremony for him. Right now she had wounded to tend to and responsibilities to those who needed her strength. She thought of her father and what he said once Naruto's victory became apparent.

"Hinata," Hiashi laid a stern hand on her shoulder. "I will carry Neji's body back to camp. You do the Hyuga proud and take care of your responsibilities. Do not dishonor Neji by letting his loss distract you from your nin duties."

Hinata slowly eased her grip on the hit she was clutching to her chest. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her backside and readied her spirit only to have it all fail once she turned and saw Naruto standing near the entrance to the tent.

"Ey, Hinata," he breathed and she felt herself blush.

"Naruto?" She questioned, her heart skipping a few beats. She then told herself to relax as now wasn't the time to be worked up over a crush. "Is there something you need?"

"Ah, no. I just wanted to see you before I take off."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm joining a team that's patrolling the area, making sure all the danger has been taken care of, gathering any wounded. We might be gone for a while. I just wanted to see you before I left. Tell you goodbye."

Hinata could tell he looked a little nervous which caused her to be nervous as well. "Thank you, Naruto. Be safe on your mission."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "You be safe too. I'm leaving a few clones behind so go to one if you sense you're in danger. In fact I'll leave one to follow you just to be sure."

"No thanks, Naruto. I'll be alright. Besides, I prefer the real thing." She mentally slapped herself after that last comment, realizing how stupid she must have sounded. She could feel her cheeks warming and knew she must look so obvious to him. Now wasn't the time, she told herself. Not now.

"Hinata," Naruto said softly as he suddenly appeared in front of her. She slowly looked up at him to see a look she had never seen on his face. A mixture of sadness with a little hope. Without another word he cautiously brought his arms around her and wrapped her in a comforting hug. Hinata immediately dropped her kit and returned his embrace.

They stayed like that for what felt like only a little while to Hinata. She savored the moment as she gripped her only love tightly and pressed her face into his chest. She felt Naruto doing the same as one of his hands cupped her head while the other kept itself firmly wrapped around her.

Naruto, had his eyes closed as he hugged Hinata a little tighter, words that she had said to him during the Pain attack still running through his head. That she loved him. That she had always loved him. He had been overwhelmed at those words at first.

The words had shocked him in such a way that he really couldn't feel the impact of them at first but her words stayed with him. They would drift in unexpectedly and warm him when he needed it the most. Someone loved him. Loved everything about him. Even though he had spent his whole childhood striving to be someone everyone would eventually look up to, he never imagined that it would be anything like this.

"I'll be back as soon as I can and I promise, that once things settle, once we're all back in the Leaf, we'll talk things through. I wanna spend time with you, Hinata."

Hinata sighed contently into his chest. She then slowly released her arms as she realized he would have to get going. She bravely met his eyes and felt her cheeks warm. He brought a hand up to her face and lightly traced her jaw.

"I love you, Hinata." She felt her mouth drop a little at his confession but didn't have time to respond. "Well," Naruto chuckled. "See ya." And with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata stood transfixed before emitting a soft laugh. She quickly picked up the aid kit she dropped and went to attend to her duties.

I can't believe I did that, Naruto mentally berated himself. He didn't regret telling Hinata that he loved her because he knew that he did with every fiber of his nin being. There was no doubt that Hinata was now someone his life now depended on.

But he had envisioned telling her in a more romantic setting. He wanted to wait until they were back in the Leaf and the dead had been properly mourned and laid to rest.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out, causing his student to look up startled. "Stay sharp," the white haired nin said warmly. "We're almost done here. Just a little more and then we all can go home."

"Hai, Sensei," Naruto perked up and refocused. The quicker they fulfilled their duties, the quicker they could all go home and he could be with his Hinata.

"Father?" Hinata placed a wet cloth on his head. "Are you feeling well? Your chakra is a little disturbed."

"I'm alright, Hinata. Just a little tired."

"Please go and rest. We have more than enough help. Please father, I want you to rest." Hiashi could hear the plea in his daughter's voice and in truth, he did feel quite sluggish. Things around camp were under control. His presence wouldn't be missed.

"Alert me if anything changes."

"Hai." She watched him leave and went back to attending the wounded. Over the course of a couple of weeks, she had been helping heal the injured; getting them strong enough to travel back home to their respective villages. The numbers were dwindling down and it was only a matter of time before the working nins could return home and the war would truly be behind them all.

She had spotted Naruto only a couple of times over the weeks and they hadn't spoken since that day in the tent. Each time that they saw one another, however, a smile would appear on both their faces and the words 'I love you' would be mouthed.

Hinata didn't think it was possible to love him anymore than she already did but she could definitely feel a certain rise in intensity each time she met Naruto's eyes. The heat in her cheeks seemed to spread throughout her body. If this was how she was reacting to him at a distance, she feared at what might happen once they were together again.

But these were thoughts she only dwelled on in the dead of night and only for a few minutes. Not now, she told herself.

When the day arrived that Hinata as well as the other remaining nin, were able to finally depart for home, Hinata found herself overcome by sadness. She, as well as everyone else knew what to expect in the following days. The days in which they would properly mourn their dead.

Once she arrived back in the Leaf, she immediately decided to rest in the temporary lodgings of the Hyuga Clan. In the morning she knew that she would have to appear in black and be prepared to honor the fallen.

She met Kiba and Shino outside her home the following morning. The three of them, like several other team members, had chosen to stand together as the ceremonies began taking place and the bodies of the dead were carried through the Village.

Hinata adopted the demeanor of her fellow teammates and shinobi as she stoically watched people she had known and respected pass by her. She silently said words that honored them and wished their spirits rest. She had been fine up until the point when Neji's body was passing by.

Her shoulders shook and her legs started to tremble. She kept trying to tell herself to remain upright, to not breakdown into sobs. But her back was bending and her face was contorting, she could feel herself breaking when suddenly she heard his voice in her ear. _'Hinata'_

She jerked her body up and met his blue eyes from across the path. He was standing with Sakura who was silently crying and Kakashi whose visible eye was shut. Naruto seemed to be giving her the strength she needed and within seconds, she resumed her stance and laced her fingers through Kiba's and Shino's.

Once she was back in the privacy in her own room, Hinata finally broke down and cried for her cousin. She could hear her sister doing the same in her own room and she suspected that even her father was probably shedding some tears of his own.

Her tears didn't stop until well past midnight and by then she was too exhausted to sleep. She pushed herself up out of bed and left her bedroom by window. Still dressed in black from earlier, she began wandering the Village which was still under construction.

They were making progress. The Village was becoming anew. She stopped once she reached an area that looked like it might be converted into a park. She was happy at that thought as she loved spending her off time near streams and trees.

"Hinata." She quickly turned at the sound of his voice.

"Naruto? How did you,"

"I couldn't sleep and I felt your presence. Thought you might like some comp, ugh," a gust of air was suddenly knocked out of him as Hinata threw her body into his. He immediately obliged her sudden moves with a tight embrace.

"Naruto," she breathed and he could tell she was crying. "I love you."

"I know, Hinata. I love you too." He soothed her by gently rubbing her back. They fell into a brief peaceful silence. Hinata was gripping Naruto for dear life but the blond nin didn't mind at all. If she wanted to squeeze the life out of him, he would gladly let her.

"Na, Naruto," she choked.

"I know, I know, shhh," he cooed. "I'll miss him too. Neji was a good man. A fine nin."

"It was because he was a nin that he's dead, Naruto."

He heard the anger in her tone and it unnerved him. He had never heard her speak with such coldness. "Hinata, being a nin means being more than just someone who fights. We protect each other. We work for each other. We strive for the greater good. I know it doesn't make sense. That we train ourselves for battle yet we strive for peace but the world isn't all good. People do bad. But people also do good and sometimes those people need protecting because they can't always defend themselves. I don't know if that makes sense but shinobi are not bad people Hinata. Neji would never think so."

She heard every word he said reverberate through his chest. She was still a little depressed but she nodded her head to let him know she had heard what he had said.

"I promise, this feeling will pass. I know it feels raw and painful right now. Sometimes you want the people around you to live forever but, that's not life." He held her a little tighter and buried his face in her hair.

"I love you, Naruto."

"Heh, are you gonna tell me that every day?"

She took a moment to seriously consider the question before answering rather decidedly. "Yes."

"Heh, well good. Cause I need to hear it." He ran his hands over her shoulders and back a couple of times, keeping hi s embrace on her secure. "We'll stay like this a little longer before I take you home. Don't want your dad worrying." Hinata responded by gripping him a little tighter.

Meanwhile, up in the trees, Kakashi was reclined on a tree limb with his book out. He had been watching the couple since they had arrived and couldn't take his eyes off them. They were a little more inspiring than the book he was currently holding but it wasn't too surprising as the author of the book was arguably an author of Naruto as well.

He was proud of his student. He had come a long way from his knuckleheaded days. Naruto had overcome the burden of being a Shinobi and he had maintained that his will was for the greater good. Whatever that was. He was well on his way to Hokage and no doubt Hinata would make a fine support figure for him.

Kakashi sighed and turned back to his book. He had also questioned his role as a Shinobi over the years and the concept of the greater good. He had said he would give his life to protect Naruto and the sentiment remained true but somehow, seeing his student below holding his Hinata, caused a new awareness within the wise nin. Not only was he compelled to protect the lives of each of them, he felt compelled to protect their love as well.

{author's note*}

Hope you readers enjoyed the first chapter. I already have a Kaka/Hina and Gaara/Hina story and decided I should do one with Naruto. Hmmm, it's hard to say but I think I like this pairing the most. Not only do I think that this will eventually be true in the Manga but I love the character Hinata and she deserves to have her Naruto.

Who's your fav. pairing? Anyways, onto chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto. Respected Kishimoto does. **

Hinata felt a little better in the morning. She really couldn't dwell on her sadness anyway as she had to meet her teammates to receive their village assignment.

"Back to work," Kiba signed as he read their scroll. "We're helping out in the east side, moving people into their rebuilt homes. Ahhhhhhh, gonna be a long morning."

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner the Village will be back to normal. We need that right now, Kiba," answered Shino.

"Geez, just as serious as ever, Shino," responded Kiba.

Hinata said nothing as she kept in step with them. Her thoughts were roaming all over the place that she really hadn't been paying attention to her teammates chatter.

"Hey, what's this?" Kiba suddenly nudged her elbow, prompting her to look straight ahead at a blushing Naruto. He was holding a single flower and nervously scratching the back of his head. He closed the gap between them and held out the flower to Hinata.

"Thank you, Naruto. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Hinata. Uh, I got assigned border patrol so I'll be gone for a few days. Sorry."

She shook her head. "I can't think of anyone better. Please be careful."

"Yea, sure. Hey, listen, um," Naruto sputtered. Hinata noted how his cheeks kept reddening and his eyes kept glancing between her two teammates. "I'm real sorry about having to take off again. I had wanted to spend some time with you. So, uh, why don't you and me, we go on a date when I get back. I mean if you're not too tired of course."

Hinata smacked Kiba on the arm to stop him from chuckling. "Of course, Naruto. I'm looking forward to it."

"Great," he sighed in relief, a little afraid he might get rejected in front of Kiba and Shino. Even though Hinata was pretty much his already, he still felt like she could change her mind at any moment. The thought alone terrified him.

"Well, I guess I'll get going. Gotta meet Kakashi."

"Ok," Hinata gave him her best smile. She wanted a hug but knew that it would probably embarrass him too much. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto's face turned even redder and his lips pursed together. "Imuhraglobutoo."

"What was that, NA, RU, TO," shouted Kiba, his tone a mixture of threat and humor.

"Argh," sighed Naruto. "I said," he shouted back before lowering his voice to a whisper. "I love you too."

Hinata couldn't help but smile in content even though Naruto was ten shades away from being a human tomato. "Bye, Naruto."

"Bye. I'll see ya." He couldn't take off fast enough to get away from Kiba's deep belly laughs that were suddenly filling up the Village.

"Ha, man. Strongest man in the world and look at him. Running like a scared little kid. Ha." Kiba suddenly stopped laughing and gave Shino a stern look. "Hmmm, you know what. I don't care if he is the hero of the Leaf, I still don't like him dating Hinata."

"Kiba," Hinata sighed and resumed their walk.

"Come on, Kiba," Shino commented before lower his voice. "And I don't like it either but Hinata's happy." Kiba sighed in agreement.

It was like she could immediately sense he was back in the Leaf. She was working in the upper north part of the Village, helping to restock supplies that were being sent in from other nations. She was just about to lift a box of healing ointment sent from Suna when a sudden spark hit her and she knew he was back from patrols.

She smiled to herself and continued to lift the box only to have it lifted out of her hands. She turned around shocked to see Naruto smiling down at her.

"Hey," he said nonchalantly. "What cha up to?"

"Naruto? Ah, you should be resting. I'm just helping with supplies. Please you must be tired." She could tell she would be fighting a losing battle with him as he only held the box a little tighter. Picking up another box nearby, she stood and followed him. He stayed with her until her shift was finished and asked if she'd like to have lunch with him. She of course said yes and passed the next hour eating Ramen.

After lunch they decided to walk the Village. They talked about random things here and there but the conversation came to a sudden halt once the school came into view. Memories suddenly flooded Hinata and Naruto could feel her mood suddenly shift.

"Are you ok?" He had a hand draped over her shoulders and squeezed her a little tighter.

"Naruto," she said rather quietly. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't your friend when we were younger. You were all by yourself and I could have been there for you. I wasn't, even though I wanted to be. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. If you did anything like that you would have just been on the outside with me. I wouldn't of wanted that for you. I like the way things turned out."

She turned to look up into his eyes and saw a hint of loneliness. Something that would probably always be there and she would never be able to reach. She hated that. She didn't want him to ever feel alone again. The fact that she let him be once made her so guilty and disgusted with herself.

Reaching up, she gently pulled his head down and kissed his lips. The attack started out gentle enough but then memories of earlier flooded her again and Hinata was suddenly violently forcing her lips onto his, trying her best to drive whatever loneliness still lingered in him out.

"Hi, uh, Hinata," Naruto breathed between breaks when Hinata would let him breathe.

"Naruto," she responded before pulling him back in. He eagerly accepted her but couldn't help but be aware of how out in the open they were. He gripped her by the sides and backed them up into an alleyway between two buildings. Once properly hidden, he relinquished his restraint on himself and let Hinata shower him in kisses.

Hinata kissed every surface on his face and allowed her hands to roam free over his body. She pushed them up under his jacket and the intensity between them increased. Hinata began licking and sucking his lips then his neck, leaving poor Naruto to battle against an onslaught he had never experienced before.

"Ugh, Hinata, please, Hi, please, I'm begging you," he pleaded, knowing she was dangerously coming close to releasing whatever hold he had on himself.

Hinata heard the plea and removed her hands from under his jacket but only to warp them around his midsection. Her kisses lessened in intensity but she still planted them on his neck as she sunk into him.

"Hmmm," Naruto hummed. "That's the first time we kissed."

It felt like they had never stopped kissing to Hinata. Even as he walked her home, she would sneak and kiss his face or hands and he would respond by doing the same. Even when they approached her home, she bravely planted herself on him and sighed with content.

"You don't have to feel guilty about this," he told her once she had released his lips. Hinata shook the dreaminess out of her eyes before realizing what he was talking about.

"I know. I just can't stop kissing you. I love you, Naruto."

He laughed. "I know. I love hearing it. You don't know how good it makes me feel to have that." He held her a little tighter. "But you don't have to feel bad about the past, Hinata. Having you makes me forget most of it. Hell I probably deserve it just to get you."

She shook her head as best she could as she was currently buried in his chest, her now favorite place. "I have to go," she said, feeling her father's annoyance growing from inside their mini compound. "I love you." She reached up to give him one last kiss that lasted longer than she anticipated which she was more than okay with. He let her go and kissed her hand goodbye before disappearing in a split second.

She could feel them before she entered so once she slid the door open, she immediately dipped into a bow. "Evening council members."

"Lady Hinata," they responded in unison.

Hinata then looked to her father who quickly supplied an explanation. "We are talking about the process of rebuilding, the Village as well as the Clan. Hinata, you are of age now when we need to seriously consider your future and who you should be married to."

Hinata shrugged her shoulders rather coolly. "Naruto of course." Her words seemed to shock everyone in the room other than her sister and father. She couldn't quite grasp why as she and Naruto had made no secret of the two of them being together.

"Hinata," her father said in a surprisingly warm voice. "I'm afraid that, that that's not a possibility. Naruto is a fine man and he has my respect but he is not of noble blood."

"He's the past Hokage's son. What's nobler than that?"

"It's more complex than that. You are in a valuable position to create ties and bonds with other nation's and their clans. I can't ignore this."

"Amazing. We've gone through War and done the unthinkable. A war which was primarily fought because the ways of the Shinobi world can be too restrictive and damning and now here we are in the same argument. I'm sickened."

"How dare you," shouted a clan member. "Hiashi, is this how you've trained your daughter? To be so dishonorable?"

"I am not dishonorable. I will help this clan and this Village but I will never be with anyone other than Naruto. I will fight you to the death before I ever leave him."

Hiashi eyed his daughter wearily. "I know how you feel about that boy, Hinata. But you have duties to attend to. We have to strengthen ties with our ally clans throughout the region."

"Fine. I'll do that but I will not marry in order to improve relations. I will do anything other than that."

Hisashi was expecting this and quickly capitalized on his daughter's will to help. "Even if it involves leaving for an extended period of time?"

"What do you mean, father?"

"I mean that we would have to travel for two maybe even three years. Making sure that our ties are strong requires time. Are you willingly to do that?"

Hinta hung her head. She knew that she was willing to do it but she also knew that she would be separated from Naruto for quite some time. Still, if she could reestablish the ties between the clans as well as make sure there was no way anyone could interpret her refusal to marry as an insult, then she'd do it.

"Yes, I would be willing to do that. As long as by the end of it all, whether I'm successful or not, I'm free to marry Naruto. You can choose to banish me or disinherit me, that's fine. But I get Naruto."

Hisashi gave his daughter a reluctant nod. He knew that he was deliberately tricking her into an agreement and that he would use all of his energy to make sure that by the end of three years she was someone's wife who was of noble blood.

It was the day before she would leave with her father and clan members and yet she still had not told Naruto that she would be leaving him for a while. Every time she tried to bring it up, he would give her a smile that she couldn't bear to break and she would put the subject off for another day. But she had run out of days and she knew she had to tell him. She couldn't just leave without an explanation.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you."

"Why do you look so sad? Heh, you're not breaking up with me are ya?"

"No. Naruto, no. Never."

"Good, cause there's a bet going around the Village," Naruto sneered. "I tell ya, I've got some friends."

Hinata's smile only lasted for a second before she decided to just blurt it out to him. "I have to leave the Village, Naruto. For quite some time. The Hyuga Clan needs to reestablish ties with its ally Clans and, and I need to refuse some marriage proposals." There. She had managed it out in one breath. Now she had to wait for the response.

"Shikamaru warned me that this might happen. He said you are in a very profitable position within the Clan and the Village. Said I should expect some offers to come your way. Man, that guy is smart. How long will you be gone for?"

She held her breath before releasing a deep sigh. "At most, three years. I'll be gone for at least three years. " She looked at his face and was surprised to see a smile playing at his lips.

"I'll wait for you. I can wait, Hinata. I feel like you've been waiting for me my whole life. I can wait a measly three years."

She felt her heart sink as she saw the familiar glint in his eyes. The glint that told her that he would be alone for awhile. Without thinking, she slammed her lips onto his and forced him on his back. They were currently in the woods seated on a blanket near a stream. Naruto had no fears of them being spotted so he gladly let Hinata do what she wanted with him.

He tried to tell her to slow down when he felt her unzipping his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders but he couldn't find the words to stop her. He had no idea how to respond to this brazen, aggressive Hinata. He was completely overwhelmed by her.

His shirt was next to be removed and he gasped once he felt Hinata kissing and licking his chest. Once again he was too stunned to speak but once he felt her hand on the zipper of his pants, he knew he had to stop her. He grabbed her hands and placed them above his heart and Hinata took the hint and laid down beside him.

"Wow, Hinata," he stopped to catch his breath. "You are one heck of a nin. Seriously, I would never think you capable of this."

Hinata laid her head on his chest. "It's not very effective considering I'll only use it on you."

"Heh, I hope so."

"I'll try and get back as soon as I can, Naruto."

"I'll be here. I'm not supposed to say anything but I'm going to be training for ANBU. At least now I'll have something to distract me while you're away."

"I'm sorry. I'll be back before you know it."

"Just don't go falling in love with anyone else, okay."

"Never."

When he walked her home later, she held onto his hand until she absolutely had to let it go. Instead of disappearing in a puff of smoke as he usually did, Naruto watched as Hinata closed the door on her family's house. Only once he couldn't see her face anymore did he slowly start to walk away.

They had agreed to not make any public goodbyes the following morning. Hinata just wanted to silently follow her father, sister, and fellow Clan members out of the Village without being tempted to turn and run. If Naruto was there she would have been tempted.

She could tell he was watching though. She could feel his eyes watching her leave through the gates. Her fingers grasped around the necklace he had given her the night before. Some sort of crystal he said would protect her if she ever needed it. She vowed to never take it off. It would stay around her to remind her of what she stood to gain once everything was over.

Three years. All she had to do was wait three years. She just hoped that she could impress her father. If not than she knew she stood to be permanently removed from the Hyuga Clan as she would ask Naruto to be her husband once she came back to the Leaf.

(*)

So I know Naruto might be a little OOC but I couldn't help but make him a little wiser. I like to think that Hinata's love matures him a little. Don't worry. I'll add in some classic baka moments that we all know and love him for. Naruto's wit, or lack thereof, is what really makes him charming. …. I think so anyway.

Hmmmm, but if I had to choose a favorite, (a very hard thing to do) I guess today it would be Yamato. I don't know why. I just like him today for some reason. Who's you fav. Character and why?

Peace and hopefully ch. 3 will be coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto, Awesome Masashi Kishimoto does **

"Well, she ran away. Can you blame her, Shino?" Kiba suppressed the chuckle that was bubbling in his throat.

"No. Can't really. Would have done the same." Shino's smirk was well hidden by his coat's lapel.

"She probably saw Naruto's big sloppy lips coming at her and high tailed it outta here."

With his eyebrow twitching and his teeth gritted, Naruto dug his feet into the ground and tried his best to keep his concentration. They were currently on a C-Class mission retrieving supplies from a neighboring village. Why he had to be paired with Kiba and Shino, he could only guess that he had somehow pissed off grandma Tsunade again. He was walking a good two feet behind them on the open road. Kiba and Shino had been going back and forth for a while now, debating everything from his looks to his hygiene and why in the world would someone like Hinata give him the time of day.

"You know it could have been the way he smells, Shino. Anybody would run from that. Especially a girl." Kiba continued, shifting a box of scrolls from one hand to the other.

"Or his tendency to say something stupid. That's always irked me," added Shino.

It had been four months since Hinata had left the Village and although he had written to Hinata almost every day, her responses were getting fewer and farer between until they stopped altogether. He assumed that this was mostly due to her father as Hinata wasn't the type to ignore him. Not like Shino and Kiba were indicating.

"Ha, good one Shino. I don't think Naruto has ever said anything smart in his life. Remember how he used to trip over his own feet in school. Man, I couldn't stop myself from laughing for hours."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted and promptly let the supplies he was holding, hit the ground in a scattered mess. "If you two wanna have a go then let's go. I'm right here. Let's do this. Come on, I'm, ahh!" Naruto's mouth was abruptly closed with dirt as his face hit the ground hard, Kakashi sitting on top of him.

"Now, now, boys," Kakashi tutted. "Don't go making fun of Naruto. At least he has a girlfriend."

"Ha, bleh, puh," Naruto spat out bits of dirt. "That's right. At least somebody can stand my smell dogface. And good luck with getting someone near you with all those bugs Shino." Kakashi got off his student's back and helped him to his feet.

"Although, I do agree with you, Kiba and Shino," Kakashi continued. "I have no idea how this knucklehead convinced her to be his girlfriend but then again, he did train under Master Jiraiya. Maybe some sort of love-trance jutsu?"

"Man," Naruto breathed. "Some friends." He slowly gathered his scattered materials as his team waited. "Hey Kiba, Hinata writes to you, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Does she mail anything for me to you?"

"Heck no. But I suppose if she tried that, Hiashi would catch it."

"Not getting any letters from, Hinata?" Questioned Kakashi.

"Nope. Not since two months ago." His forever sensei scratched his masked chin.

"Well that's definitely not right."

"Yea, I know. But what can I do. That old long haired dude of a father or hers isn't making it easy on us."

The four resumed their walking once Naruto was settled. Upon reaching the village gates, they each took notice of three massive carts loaded with what looked like medical supplies.

"Alright!" Kiba shouted. "Ino told me our hospital supplies were pretty much getting to be obsolete."

"This must mean that Hinata's doing well." Shino noted.

"Huh?" scoffed Naruto.

"Hinata is currently visiting with and allied clan of hers that specializes in medical herbs and chemicals," Kakashi informed him. "Them sending this much when we currently have nothing to offer, not even a decent number of spare nins to do some tasks for them, well, it's a little unheard of. I wonder what the Hyuga's were able to pull off."

Naruto bristled at this but he couldn't dismiss the looks of relief and happiness from the villagers taking in the sight of the carts. For now he would choose to believe that Hinata was still his. He wouldn't believe that she wasn't until she told him so. With each passing day, he was beginning to realize just how much he needed Hinata's love. At first it scared him, that someone could love every fault about him and respected his beliefs as a nin. But now he was beginning to know that Hinata was special. She was incredible actually and he wasn't about to let someone like her get away.

"Come on, boys," Kakashi prompted. They dropped off their supplies at the designated place and Naruto was fixing to go rest in his apartment when Kakashi brusquely pushed him on his shoulder.

"Ey! What's the big idea sensei?"

"Naruto, do you have letters for Hinata?"

"What?"

"Letters that you intended to send but decided not to due to the situation?"

"What?"

_Geez this kid _Kakashi sighed. "Do you have anything you may have written to Hinata but decided to keep because of Lord Hisashi?"

"Uh, well, yeah."

"Give em to me?"

Naruto's face dropped. "What? Why would I do that you old perv?"

"I'm not going to read them, Naruto. Although your reaction is making me slightly curious. I'm going on a mission tonight and I'll be near Hinata's location. It wouldn't be a problem to make sure she got them."

Naruto felt uncertain but the thought of Hinata knowing how much he was thinking about her was too good to pass up. Who knows when they would get to talk again.

"On second thought," Kakashi interrupted his thinking. "Would you like the opportunity to give them to her yourself?"

…

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was going on his first trial mission for becoming an official member of the Leaf's ANBU. Up until that moment, he had been required to take tests, which he mostly failed, participate in role-play interrogations, which he sort of passed, and of course he had to prove himself capable of infiltrating in stealth mode, which he did surprisingly well.

Although Kakashi caught some flak for his pushing for Naruto to be in ANBU, he believed in his student. He had taken quite a liking to Naruto over the years and he wanted to pour everything he had in him as a mentor into his prized student. Naruto would be a successful member of the ANBU. Kakashi would see to that personally.

They were somewhere in the bottom region of the Land of Earth. The mission was simple. Infiltrate a meeting being held in a secluded cave in the outskirts, take note of who the members where and what they were talking about. The mission would be a success if Naruto could get the info without alerting anyone to his presence.

Kakashi had left it up entirely to his student, choosing to keep quite a distance from the suspected cave. He wanted to use the opportunity to assess his student on his own and of course, he really wanted to finish a part in one of his Icha Icha novels. Despite having read it several times, he still couldn't tear himself away from this one particular part. It seemed so much more relevant in light of his student's current situation.

"Ah," Kakashi said, "you're back already, Kuji?"

"Yes, sir," Naruto answered back in a crouched position with his fist touching the ground and his head bowed. Kakashi thought he would never see the day.

"Good work. Now our next target is roughly 3,520 west. Let's go." The two ANBU outfitted figures disappeared in a cloud of dust.

…

Hinata was in a traditional kimono like nightgown, staring out the window in her guest room. They were being hosted by the Ryu Clan. A Clan that posed no threat to Hinata's relationship as they were mostly made up of old women and men already spoken for. They were, however, an important Clan as they were renowned for their unmatched skills in medicine making.

Hiashi and she were able to further cement the Hygua Clan's alliance with them as well as secure some much needed items for the Leaf. The securing of three loaded carts of med supplies was more her doing than her father's. The current Clan leader was a woman, Lady Shio, who noticed Hinata's slightly saddened face.

Lady Shio was able to draw the reason for Hinata's sadness out of the well mannered Hyuga and after hearing the predicament she was in, the wise Clan leader offered her some sage advice.

"Listen my dear, I can tell you will become an excellent leader for your people. However, you may find that in order to become this excellent leader, you will have to sacrifice a lot of your happiness, perhaps too much. I too had a love I had to give up."

Hinata hung her head. "Are you telling me that this is a losing battle? That I will not be with the person I love but with the person who I can rule with?"

"No. In fact if I hear that you are not married to this man in five to seven years time, I will revoke our alliance and demand repayment for the supplies I'm giving you."

"Supplies?"

"Yes. I'm giving you quite a stock of medical supplies I know your village needs after the Pein attack and the War. That should shut your stuffy father up, shouldn't it?" The old Lady laughed and fanned herself with a beautiful embroidered fan. "Goodness that man is a bore. I would hate to think you'd end up with someone like that."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt like jumping for joy but that's not what proper Clan members did.

"Now in exchange for the supplies I want you to have your first choice in marriage. That's all I ask."

"May I ask why you are being so generous?"

"Ah," Lady Shio sighed. "I just love a good romance." Her face suddenly went stern. "Things won't be easy for you my dear. From what I hear, you have quite a few other Clans to meet with and you will be tried. But believe me, life is much better shared with the one you love and I don't believe you are capable of angering anyone into completely severing ties with the Hygua."

Hinata fingered the fan lying on her table that Lady Shio had given her. She then picked it up, opened it, and began fanning herself. A smile wide across her face. The reflection of her earlier conversation with Lady Shio, renewed her faith in her relationship with, Naruto. Her happiness, however, quickly subsided when she felt a chakra presence lingering in the Ryu Clan's surrounding gardens. Someone was trying to sneak in.

She slammed the fan shut. _Not on my watch._

They were suppressing a good part of their chakra and if she didn't activate her Byakugan, then they would have stood a pretty good chance of infiltrating undetected. She could only make out a flash of their chakra which could have easily looked like a small rodent but she could definitely sense that it was human.

When she got a little closer, she could make out their figure and she readied her kunai. She almost had taken their back when the figure suddenly turned around.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto?" She would recognize that voice from anywhere and despite his face being covered with a fox mask, she easily relaxed upon seeing the outfit of a Leaf ANBU.

"Hinata," Naruto laughed as he lifted up the mask so she could see his face. Once Hinata saw his eyes, she immediately went in for the kill. She kissed his lips first then his jaw. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Naruto," she sighed and further pressed her body into his. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." They stayed silent for a couple of minutes as they each enjoyed the feel of the other's body and felt their hearts rapidly beating against one another. Naruto felt it every time he hugged Hinata, like he was home, like he was hugging his mother again. It was the feeling of unconditional love. "I don't have much time, Hinata."

She reluctantly pulled herself from him. She felt like crying but she wanted to be stronger than that. "Things are going well. I plan to return home quicker than expected if I keep this up."

"I saw the carts being delivered. The village is really impressed. You're amazing, Hinata. Oh and here." He pulled out the stack of letters protected under his sleeveless shirt.

She lowered her head as she blushed. Nartuo lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips that threatened to make her revert to her old behavior and faint right then and there. She managed to keep it together, however, and bid him farewell as he disappeared into the trees. She pulled the first letter on top of the pile and smiled when she opened it.

_Are you sleeping and eating ok? _She couldn't help but laugh.

…

Once they were near the gates of the Leaf, Kakashi decided it was safe to ask his burning question. "So, how did it go?" The boy's shy laughter coming through his mask answered his question. "Good. Report back to headquarters and I'll meet with the Hokage."

"Yes sir."

Kakashi appeared in front of the Hokage's desk, greatly startling his leader. "Sorry, Lady Tsunade. The mission was a success."

"How did he do?"

"Good. I think he's ready to take on a higher ranked mission and then be inducted."

"Hmmmm," the blonde Hokage mused. "Maybe. I'll think about it. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." Kakashi disappeared and Tsunade reached for her glass of sake.

OoO author's note

So I know that it might seem like Hinata and Naruto's relationship came together too fast but I just figured that Hinata's attitude sort of changed after the war. By that I mean she's much braver and isn't going to waste anymore time passively loving Naruto. She knows she loves him and our girl is going for it. Naruto on the other hand, I feel like he does love Hinata but he's definitely being cautious. If you notice, I'm kind of putting him in the passive position and Hinata in the assertive one. I feel like I can tease out the forming of their relationship through Naruto's acceptance of someone else capable of loving him the way his parents did. Hope that clears up any angst some readers might have had about their hasty union.***** Spoiler alert to manga readers!

By the way, I've read quite a few angry comments about the latest releases of the manga about Naruto ignoring Hinata when his dead/ghost/I'm not exactly sure what he is, father shows up and I think Naruto was just joking with Sakura. I'm fairly certain that Kishimoto is going to pair Naruto and Hinata up in the end. That is if he doesn't kill Naruto,,,,,,,,. Well I'm ok if he does. As long as he doesn't kill Kakashi…. But I have a terrible feeling that he will… sad face…Well enough of that. I'm hoping to get some more updates in cause college is on break.

So thanks for all the reviews, sorry the note was so long but it has taken me forever to update and I love talking at the end,,,, cause I'm weird…. But until next time PEAce.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome like Masashi Kishimoto L but Enjoy J**

Hinata hid Naruto's letters carefully under the mesh shirt she wore. It was the only place she knew was safe from her father. He had grown suspicious and it was completely her fault. Ever since Naruto had surprised her that night with the letters she had been dying to receive, her happiness was too much to keep in.

Her smiles had caught her father's eye and the security around her had increased to an absurd number of ten Hyuga guards. Still, it wasn't enough to dampen her spirit and she found herself memorizing the words he had left her on paper to get her through the long trips on the road.

They were currently headed to a village within the Land of Water, home of the Azura Clan. The Azura Clan was not on good terms with the Hyuga Clan. Before the Fourth War began, the Azuras had voided their alliance with the Hyugas. Hinata didn't really see the need in trying to repair a damaged relationship with a Clan that has more than once professed it's dislike for the Hyugas. Except of course for that their trade in agriculture had allegedly made the Leaf millions at one point.

She sighed in annoyance as she shifted her bag on her back. The movement caused the papers under her clothes to shift and a smile instantly spread across her face. They were just pieces of paper with one or two sentences written on them. They were short and sweet. Erratic and energetic. Just like him.

_Dear Hinata, Are you taking care of yourself? Make sure you eat more than just ramen. Ramen is pretty much all I eat but you should eat better than that. _

_So what's cha been up to? Do you think you'll come home soon? I've been thinking that maybe we should go on a date everyday once you get back. First date Ichiraku's ramen. _

_The training is more intense than I thought it would be. Kakashi Sensei didn't think I'd want to do it at first. It requires a lot self-discipline and bein,g I guess quiet. I like it though. My dad would want me to do it. _

Hinata nearly tripped over a rock which gained her the attention of the three man group surrounding her. She ignored their questioning stares and continued to think about words that made her smile.

_I learned a new technique today. It requires combining two different chakra natures, Wind and Earth. I'm not great at it yet but I will be. Wish you were here. I could really use another training partner. _

She laughed to herself. Did he honestly think she could keep his pace? Besides, there were a million other things she rather do with him than train.

_My father was a young Hokage. And a young father. I've really not thought about kids that much but I guess a couple of em would be ok? Right? _

A couple of them was more than ok with her. They were a few years away from that happening but Hinata blushed furiously whenever she thought about it. In a way, it was like he was proposing to her. At least that's how she stretched it in her mind. Being Naruto's wife was something she had been dreaming about since she was a little girl.

_When you come back I'd like to take you to my favorite spot in the new park. Oh, did I tell you we've got a new park? With a fountain and everything. It's really something. _

And that was where she stopped reading. There were ten more unopened letters to get through but she had chosen to ration out her prized letters. She hadn't seen Naruto in over a year and she doubted she'd get letters from him again. Opening a letter every now and then, kept her going and gave her something to look forward to.

"Hold!"

Hinata looked towards the front of their Hyuga parade marching down the dark road. Someone up front was calling for a break. Her father immediately appeared by her side and she watched as she took one of her guards aside for a private conversation.

She stepped away to rest against a wall when suddenly she was pulled to her feet. One of the guards was holding each of her hands tightly in place.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked her father.

"Hinata, are you hiding something on your person?"

"What?"

"Underneath your clothes? Are you hiding something?"

She shook her head no. She had never lied to him before but she would do anything to keep Naruto's letters.

"Are you telling the truth?" The guard asked. Hinata looked over his shoulder to see an elite member of their Clan's council staring at her. The same scrutinizing stare that seemed genetic. She nodded her head.

"Then," the guard breathed. "You won't mind getting wet." He started dragging her towards the nearby river. She dug her feet into the ground but he easily pulled her along. The Hyugas stood and watched, curious to see what she would do.

She saw the water coming closer, knew that once his hands released her, she would have no way of avoiding it. So she didn't. She sank into the river and came out drenched head to toe. She walked past all of them and took the lead up front. She ignored their comments that no one was done resting yet. Her feet didn't stop moving till night approached and the air made her chilly in her damp clothes.

For once her tone was assertive when she declined anyone from coming into her tent. The letters that she pulled from her body were beyond legible. Even the unopened ones were now murky blots of ink. She felt like crying but she didn't. She grabbed the crystal around her neck and thought that this was not a reason to cry.

She balled them up and threw them into the fire they had built outside. In a way she felt like this was better. She could relax. She didn't have to hide anything anymore. Still, she knew she was only trying to talk herself out of crying.

How long had they been traveling? Close to two years now and in that amount of time she had did her part as the Hyuga heir. She had secured alliances. Earned the Leaf much needed resources to restart the Village. She had encountered potential suitors and she had successfully thought up alternative solutions. But now they were in Azura territory. The other alliances were nothing to this one. This is where they had to pull out all the stops.

The Village of Beans was sadly a wonderful village. The entire land smelled delicious and Hinata readily picked up on the scent of their famous coffee. She saw the awed looks on her fellow clan members and sighed at how happy they looked. It was clear that they didn't plan on leaving without a renewed alliance.

"Ah, Lord Hiashi!" Hinata watched as a beautiful woman dressed in robes approached her father. They were in the Azura Clan's special dining hall which was decorated special for the welcome of the Hyugas.

"Lady Akako," Hiashi greeted back. "Thank you for welcoming the Hyuga Clan."

"Tis no problem. The Hyugas are like old friends."

"Hinata,' Hanabi whispered to her sister. "What do you think father has planned for the Azuras?"

"I'm not sure little sister." She did in fact have a slight clue. They were sitting across from what must be younger men of the Azura Clan. Hanabi kept shifting her gaze from her clasped hands to the stoic stares across the room.

"You don't think that, maybe that, he's thinking,"

"It's ok little sister." Hinata placed a hand over her sisters. "I'm here." Although it came off as an expression of comfort, she really meant that she was there to go first. The whole reason she was on this journey was to be used as some sort of political tool, to be kept away from Naruto.

"And this is?"

Hinata jumped to her feet once she noticed her father and Lady Akako motioning towards her.

"This is my eldest and successor to my leadership, Hinata." Hiashi then motioned toward Hanabi. "This is my youngest, Hanabi."

Lady Akako's eyes flickered between the Hyuga sisters. "They are very well-bred Hiashi. Elegant postures, beautiful faces. And yet you haven't found them suitable fiancés?"

"Hanabi has just turned eleven but Hinata has just entered her eighteenth year."

Lady Akako's eyes fell on Hinata and Hinata boldly met her gaze. The older woman ran a cold hand down Hinata's face. "She seems strong, Hiashi. Maybe a little too strong. You're familiar with Azura men, yes?"

Hianta could feel her father's glare on her but she chose to keep her eyes on Lady Akako's. "It is nice to meet you Lady Akako." She bowed. "Your land is beautiful as well as your home. Thank you for your hospitality."

Lady Akako laughed deeply. "Ah, yes well-bred indeed. Mmmm, so is my Hitoshi." She waved her fan and one of the men sitting across the room came to her side. "This is my eldest son, Kazou. I have three younger daughters that are currently off enjoying the vineyards."

Hinata, along with her father and sister, bowed to Kazou who returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you, Kazou." She tried her best not to sound indifferent but in no way suggesting an interest.

"Nice to meet you as well." His tone matched hers and she carefully avoided his eyes as she studied the intricate pattern on the floor.

"We are due to have lunch within the hour. I trust you will be joining?" Lady Akako raised a brow to Hiashi.

"Yes, my lady. That would be very generous of you. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Lord Hiashi. Once you've settled, come join us out in the ravine while the food is prepared."

The respective parties departed in which Hinata and her fellow travelers were led to a section of the Azura palace in which they had an entire wing to themselves. Hinata shared a room with two other clan members. Fellow ladies in waiting, Kameko and Dai.

"Lady Hinata," Dai held up a blue kimono. "How about this for lunch?"

"Oh, I didn't think it would be formal. Is it? I thought it would just be a,"

"Lady Hinata," Kameko chimed in. "It's best to always dress respectfully in front of those we are trying to impress. We are here for a reason and you are the Clan's heir. Now Dai thinks it should be blue but I want to see you in green. Which do you prefer?"

Hinata feigned interest in both options before choosing the blue one. When they began helping her dress, she suddenly clutched her stomach and complained of cramps.

"Lady Hinata!" Dai helped her to the bed where she laid and continued her fake symptoms. She didn't feel particularly proud of herself for doing this but she really didn't want to dress up and act beautiful for reasons that would only complicate her father's overall objective to align with the Azuras.

Embarrassingly, she had already forgotten Lady Akako's son's name. He was handsome enough and the way he wore his hair long and tired up reminded her of Neji but she simply was not interested. Not that she felt that he was but her not being present at lunch would save both of them from having to pretend. At least for the time being.

Dai and Kameko left the room and after ten minutes of them not coming back, Hinata thought she was safe from having to attend lunch. She stretched out her limbs and relaxed. Thirty minutes into her daydreaming of Naruto, a knock on the door had her scrambling for a robe.

She opened the door to a kind faced Kazou. "Sorry to disturb you, Lady Hinata, but my mother wouldn't stop until I brought you this." He held out a package to her which she accepted with a bow. "It's healing medicine especially made for your symptoms."

She blushed but held her confident posture. "Thank you, Karu."

"Pardon?"

Hinata instantly knew her mistake. Her face reddened and she really did start to feel those stomach cramps she was faking earlier. "Uh, I, I'm so so-sorry. I, I jus,"

"Lady Hianta," Kazou laughed. "It's ok. We just met. But I knew you weren't really paying attention earlier. Your mind was a many miles away and completely on someone else."

She felt like feinting. He was reading her so well. Surely she had damaged the Hyugas relations with the Azuras already. She felt a hand on her head, frightening her further.

"Relax, Lady Hianta," Kazou said softly. "I in no way will push what both our parents seem to think will happen between us. I am far too old for you I'm afraid. I'm twenty eight and am very much in love."

"You're in love?" Hinata asked, her fears fading and her curiosity rising. "Why don't you marry?"

"Because she is not a noble like you Lady Hinata. It's a cliché story of the noble son falling for the chamber servant but it's a classic none the less. Her name is Chihiro. So rest your nerves. You are safe here. Other than myself, there isn't anyone else my mother could offer that the noble Hyugas would think worthy."

Hinata's mind was running wild with romance. Kazou was in love and apparently was not interested in a marriage with a Hyuga. She was safe. She and Naruto were safe.

"So you can stop faking your stomach pains in order to avoid me." Kazou chuckled.

"I'm sorry," Hinata laughed. "Was I that obvious?"

"Yes and apparently gullible too."

She laughed although she didn't quite understand what he meant by gullible. The piercing gaze in his eyes as well as his figure looming over her, suddenly sent her nin senses on high alert. "Pardon?"

"A noble and servant?" He asked, his tone drastically different from before. "That's the story you want to believe isn't it? Did you honestly think that I would sink to a marriage that held no advantages whatsoever? The Azuras are a business Clan and we don't make any moves that don't guarantee a profitable outcome. Not too bright, are we Hyuga?"

She shrank before him, not entirely sure what was happening and certainly not ready to face it.

"Cleverness isn't a trait I'd really want to have in a bride anyway so no strikes against you yet. But if you stand me up again I will start to make trouble for you. The Hyugas are respectable enough but the Byakugan is really all that interests us Azuras."

Hinata felt like her head was spinning, she still couldn't figure out what was happening or what was going to happen. "Prince Kazou," she attempted but was quickly silenced.

"Tonight's dinner was prepared especially for your arrival. You will show and act accordingly. I'm not completely sold on you as a wife but we'll see." He bowed again before departing and Hianta shut the door, still in a confused daze.

When her father came five minutes later to check on her, he was shocked to see that his daughter was in fact, ill.

()()()()() author's note

Sorry it took forever for this update. Look for the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day. Hopefully everyone is enjoying their summers! Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you're liking the story. Promise I won't abandon it. ….See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related. I am not that awesome like Masashi Kishimoto L but Enjoy J**

Naruto rounded the track of one of his favorite training grounds in Konohagakure. It was where he spent the majority of his time when he was off duty. His reputation as the boy who never quits was said more frequently now and he found himself quite proud of his determination.

His dedication to training wasn't completely because of his desire to improve. In reality, he simply had nothing else better to do. All his friends were usually on missions or training to improve their rank. With the Village at peace and nothing major going on, Naruto found himself alone and bored most of the time. So instead of sitting around thinking about things he had no control over, he trained.

It had been over a year since he last saw Hianta and the last he had heard from one of his informants, she was moving towards the Land of Water. He was worried about her. The Land of Water was a rough part of the world and the Leaf had only scattered alliances there.

When Shikamaru had told him the Hyugas were to meet some clan called the Azuras, his thoughts became consumed with what the Azuras were like. All Shikamaru could tell him was that the Azuras had provided the Leaf's main source of coffee at one point and was extremely popular before the beginnings of war. The Azuras beans alone had made the Leaf quite a bit of profit. The Azuras used the Leaf as one of its major outsources of their products which was very lucrative for the Leaf.

When Shikamaru told him this, he knew that Hianta must be under a lot of pressure to make an alliance with the Azuras. The Leaf needed that kind of business more than ever. He had no doubt Hinata would pull through on her duties. He just hoped that it wasn't anything too serious.

He wondered off the training grounds and started circling the Village. Usually when he did this Rock Lee would join him. He could use the company. But apparently Rock Lee was out on a mission because Naruto was on his third lap and the green suited ninja had yet to make an appearance.

He entered the Village's main park and was distracted by the sound of giggling. He stopped and eyed a group of girls standing near the creek, looking at him oddly. When one of them waved, he shyly waved back. That really got them laughing.

"What in the world?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"They're flirting."

Naruto jumped at the sound of Shikamaru's voice. "Ah! Shikamaru! Whadda ya doin there?"

Shikamaru sighed and turned his back to Naruto's group of fangirls. "I'm out for a walk, Naruto."

"Oh yeah. Nice day isn't it? Say you wanna spar? I've always wanted to go against the Shadow Clone technique."

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru stuck a finger in his ear as a particular high pitch laughter irritated him. "Would you do something about that Naruto?"

"Heh? What are you talking about?"

"Your fangirls. They're disrupting the peace out here."

"Fangirls? What are you talking about?"

"Those girls idiot. Your admirers." Naruto followed Shikamaru's pointed finger to the group of girls he waved at earlier.

"Fangirls?" He breathed. "Really? I have fangirls?"

"It's doesn't surprise me that you didn't pick up on them. You've had one since you were a kid and were completely oblivious to it. They've been watching you train every day. You haven't noticed?"

"Why would I have fangirls?"

"Really, Naruto. Saving the Leaf and helping us survive the war doesn't sound romantic at all to you? Those girls over there are chasing a fantasy. Remember how Sakura was over Sasuke? Even I have some following me."

Naruto looked pass him to see two girls hovered close by, shooting looks specifically at Shikamaru. "Heh, Shikamaru, you ole dog."

"Pfft," Shikamaru scoffed. "Fangirls are nothing to get serious about Naruto. You've already got someone worthy and I'm not looking for anything flashy and an admirer is flashy."

Naruto's thoughts drifted to Hinata. He would probably give ramen up for a week if it could get him a mission to the Land of Water but ANBU training had kept him from partaking in the usual missions that his comrades got to do and it wasn't like he had time off like them either. It wasn't like he could put in a request to scout the Land of Water either.

Or could he? "Oi, Shikamaru I gotta go. I've got an idea."

"Seeing as that rarely happens, I'll let you hurry to jot it down." Blond hair whooshed by him as Naruto leapt to put his plan into action. This drew his fangirls out of the park, leaving Shikamaru to his own fan group.

He sighed as he laid down on a patch of grass and stared up at the sky in envy. "At least they're the quiet type."

"Hey Granny!"

Lady Tsunade sighed and filled another cup of sake. "Naruto, again." She surmised. He landed outside her window and poked a smiling head through.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade. How ya been?"

"Naruto, what have I told you about coming through my window?"

"Don't do it unless I have a bottle of the world's finest." Naruto pulled a bottle or Rain Sake out of his orange coat. Tsunade's eyes lit up and she reached for the bottle. Naruto wisely pulled away.

"When did you get this? It's nearly impossible to find! Not to mention it's expensive!"

"I got it on a mission. Some wine brewer's daughter got herself into trouble and I helped her out. Her dad was so happy he gave me that. I was just waiting for the right time to use it."

"Right time? Forget it Naruto. I'm not that easily tempted. I'm a Hokage, idiot."

"Fine then. Guess Kakashi Sensei u'll appreciate this."

"What! Are you kidding me! The man likes smut not fine alcohol." Tsunade gritted her teeth as she watched Naruto twirl the bottle in his hands. "What. Do you. Want?"

"I want a mission to the Land of Water."

She sighed. "Seriously, Naruto. You're not the first nin couple to spend this much time apart. It's how it is in the nin world. Besides, I can't just interrupt your ANBU training to send you on a made up mission."

"Oh come on, granny. I'll be quick. I just want to see that she's alright."

"She's fine. She's in the middle of securing something the Leaf really could use right now. I don't want you messing that up."

"Even if it involves her getting engaged?"

"Do you think she would do that?"

"I, don't think so. But she wants to do what's right for her Clan and Village."

"Do you not trust that she'll figure out a way?"

Naruto thought about it for a second and realized Lady Tsunade was right. Hinata told him quite often how much she loved him. She wouldn't give that up just for a few beans. No matter how rich it would make the Leaf. She was smart. She'd find a way to secure the alliance by other means. "I guess you're right, granny. I trust her."

"Great, yah fantastic. Now, about that bottle."

"Forget it, grandma. No mission no bottle." Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade clasped her hands together. "Guess I'll just have to gamble for it. Or steal it."

/

The Hyugas had been staying in the Azura palace for over two weeks. In that time, Hianta had done her part and played the respectable heir of the Clan. She met Prince Kazou for walks, talks.

She tried portraying herself in different manners. The smart girl. The dumb girl. The overly sensitive girl. But she couldn't get a read on Kazou. She couldn't tell what his likes and dislikes were in a wife. It didn't occur to her that things like that didn't matter to him. That the word wife to him didn't mean someone he would love for the rest of his life. It only meant that she would give her power to the Azura Clan and he would move onto the second, third, and probably fourth wife. For the Hyugas didn't know that the Azura husbands were allowed to have more than one wife.

"Big sister," Hanabi called softly as she shook her sister from sleep. "It's time to get up now. You have a morning walk with Prince Kazou in an hour. We have to get you ready."

Hinata was in no mood to deal with the two-faced prince. She shrunk away from her sister's touch.

"Hinata," Hanabi called. "Come on. Please get up. It's important. I think this is a day you don't want to pass up."

Hinata cracked an eye open, looking at her sister strangely. She was unusually enthusiastic. "Ok, Hanabi. I'm up. I'm up."

Today's color was pink. A color Hinata wasn't particularly fond of. It made her look too pale in her opinion. She dressed and met Kazou in the garden.

"Good morning, Lady Hinata."

"Good morning, Prince Kazou." Something seemed different about him. His demeanor was much more pleasant than it usually was. His smile didn't seem fake today.

"Lady, Hinata, would you like to see some of the, uh, flowers growing in the greenhouse?"

She eyed his toothy smile with her guard up. They had already been in the greenhouse and he complained the entire time they toured what all the Azuras were currently growing. Besides, today he was supposed to take her to see their bean growing fields. But she followed him into the greenhouse without complaint.

In an instant she knew. She felt his presence behind her and turned to pull Kazou's face into a kiss.

He pulled away and looked at her in shock before smiling. "Aw man. How'd you know?"

"Naruto," she breathed and brought him in for another kiss. He released his jitsu and brought her closer. "I've missed you," Naruto laughed. Hinata let out the tears she had been keeping at bay for years.

"I've missed you too. This feels like a dream. I want to go home with you so much."

He said nothing as he knew that was out of the question at the moment. "I didn't bring you any letters. I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I lost the other ones. I'm sorry."

"Lost?" He then realized that she of course didn't lose those letters. They must have been taken from her. He let the matter drop, seeing as her face looked like she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Wait a second, what about the real Kazou?"

"Oh him? Kakashi's got em. He's playing the role of Hinata. Sorry. I hope it wasn't anything too important but we don't have a lot of time and the plan was kind of random."

"It wasn't anything important." As far as she was concerned, Naruto could interrupt Kazou's plans anytime.

"So, is this like a courtship?"

She didn't know how to answer. Couldn't he already see what it was? "Naruto, don't worry. I'll be home soon." She assured him by making the hug tighter. She could feel time running out on them and she fought against the urge to pull him closer when his embrace loosened.

He brushed her hair back with his hand and smiled. "Tell your sister thank you."

"Hanabi?" Hinata suddenly remembered her sister's eagerness that morning and knew that she would have to pay her back somehow. "I will. Thank you, Naruto."

"Nah." He laughed and then led her to the entrance of the greenhouse. "Kakashi's back." The door opened and Hianta came face to face with her clone that immediately morphed into the Leaf's copy-nin.

"Hello there, Hinata." Kakashi waved and Hinata bowed.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I'll hurry out so I won't be missed." She squeezed Naruto's hand one last time. "Goodbye," she whispered.

Hanabi was waiting for her in the room when she returned, as were Dai and Kameko. "How was your walk, sister?"

Hinata brought her sister into a tight hug and whispered, "it was wonderful. Thank you."

That afternoon's meal didn't taste as bland to Hianta as it usually did. Despite being in the company of only Kazou and his mother, her mood was unusually cheerful. Something that was readily noticed.

"You must have really enjoyed our fields, Lady Hinata." Lady Akako smiled. Hinata smiled back.

"I did. They were wonderful. I can see why the Azuras are praised for their agriculture." Kazou gave her a rather strange look that put her off a little. Did Kakashi not act like she would enjoy such a thing? She felt foolish for not asking. Specifics would have helped her out.

"I'm happy to hear you say that." Lady Akako beamed. "Say, have you and Kazou played anything together yet?"

"Like a game?"

"Yes. It's always good to enjoy a good game together. Kazou, what do you suggest?"

"Let's see," he eyed Hinata rather darkly. "How about shogi?"

"Shogi?" Lady Akako mused. "That's not very fun. Lady Hianta?"

"It's fine. I like the game."

"Really? I find it too dull for my taste, and I'm no good at it. Kazou is the leading champion in the Village so take it easy on her will you son?"

A table was brought out and set up for them and Hianta sat opposite Kazou while his mother stared on from a distance.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the fields, Lady Hinata." Kazou's tone sounded smugger than it normally did. Hinata made the first move.

"Thank you," she said as she waited for his next move to which she easily countered. They went silent for the next couple of moves and Kazou became increasingly frustrated as Hinata out-moved him. Two more moves and she had won the game.

Lady Akako clapped from a distance. "Good go, Lady Hinata." A servant came in and distracted her attention.

Hinata smiled as she met Kazou's furious stare. His mother left the room, leaving them alone. "Another game?" He asked.

"Certainly." Surged with confidence, thanks to Naruto's visit, Hianta easily won the second and third game.

Kazou flipped the board over when she made her final winning move, and Hinata merely looked on amused. It seemed she had finally found a trait that he didn't like in women. Winning.

His furious eyes, however, returned to their normal cold state when he looked back at her. "You know, I'm quite glad you enjoyed our fields, Lady Hinata. Especially since we didn't go to them this morning. Remember? I told you I wanted you to see one of our specialty stores instead? I thought it was strange when you didn't question me when I brought there without explanation."

There was no use in pretending. She could see he already knew something was up. Playing dumb would only give him more power anyway.

"You know," Kazou continued. "I was going to tell mother that I was no longer considering a marriage proposal and suggest that we trade something of equal value and reinstate the Leaf as one of our main outsources, but I think I do like cleverness and confidence in a bride. I think I'd like to break it."

She felt her stomach getting sick and turned away from him.

"It's alright," he said in a sickly sweet voice. "We're done here. You may retire to your room."

She leapt from her seat and dashed down the hall. Her stomach was upsetting her so much that it made her clumsy and she found herself tripping on her long kimono. She couldn't right herself in time from tripping and found her body heading for a decorative vase.

A pair of hands grabbed her in time and when she caught her breath and turned to thank her savior, she came face to face with a pair of familiar green eyes. "Gaara?"

OoO Notes

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again for the past reviews and I'll try and get another chapter out soon,,,maybe. I've neglected another fic for a little too long and I think I want to finish it before I turn to any others. Thanks again for reading and See ya!


End file.
